The Life of Shadow the Hedgehog
by greatbalancerofthecosmos
Summary: A look of Shadow's life.
1. Intro

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

One day Shadow was just going to work minding his own damn business. He stopped to see Amy looking at a tree.

"The fuck you doing?" Shadow asked

"My kite is stuck in a tree." Amy said

"Damn." Shadow said under his breath while climbing the tree.

When he reached the top Sonic came and did a homing attack. Sonic badly damaged the kite. Amy was pissed.

"SONIC YOU FUCKING DOUCHE! WHY DID YOU RUIN MY KITE?" She screamed

"What do you think he was going to steal it?"

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE RACIST!"

"I just don't trust him." Sonic said in a calm tone.

"SHADOW IS A NICE GUY! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO RUIN MY KITE!"

"Jeez you just need to quit being such a bitch. Maybe then I will start doing things your way."

Sonic walked away and Amy started crying. Shadow came down from the tree walked to Amy and comforts her by saying.

"Look if you need anything just call or text me and I can help you."

**Finally I had this Idea stuck in my head since May of 2011. Now I get to share it with the world.**


	2. Worktime pt1

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

When Shadow reached his workplace he noticed he already had the weeks work done.

"Hmm what day is it?"

He looked at the calendar and saw it was Wednesday.

"Damn this is going to be a boring week might as well read manga online."

As he looked up Manga he read the new chapter of Bleach. In the middle of it Rouge the Bat came along and interrupted him.

"Ohm I'm telling on you!" Rouge said

"FOR WHAT" screamed Shadow

"For looking up porn on work computers."

"This isn't porn this is Manga."

The argument went just like any other argument over what Manga was. Then Rouge said.

"Well I don't care anymore hey look at what my boyfriend bought me."

She held up a Chibi Ulquiorra Plushy.

"He also watches that Anime and reads that Manga you like." She said

"Then why did you think this was porn."

Rough pointed at the screen and it showed Blair from Soul Eater nude in the tub.

"Well next time studies up on things before you call it porn."

Rouge look at the clock and said

"Yes Lunch time!"

**Well I can't find my notebook with the original chapters so I will just have to go by memory. READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Worktime pt2

**I do not own Sonic**

Shadow and Rouge were eating lunch . Shadow had a turkey sandwich with cheese and a bottle of water. Rouge had McDonalds.

"Well how is life?" Rouge asked

"Well I'm working at a nine to five job, I do not have a girlfriend, and the next Grand Theft Auto does not come out until the September,17th of 2013. But everything else is good. How is your life?"

"It is going good my Boyfriend is joining G.U.N. as a mechanic."

A hour pasted until lunch was over .

"Wow four more hours. What should I do?" Shadow asked himself.

'Maybe I should go to my desk and look up GTA V." he decided

Shadow went to Rockstar's website and saw the Cover art for GTA V ad after some tears ran down his cheek he left the website and surf the web for funny memes until 5:00.

"Finally quitting time."

When he reached his home in the Suburbs he eat a taco and took a nap on the couch. Two hours later he woke up to a knocking on his door.

**It is a little slow. But it will get better. READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. The Revelation

**I do not own Sonic**

Shadow opened the door and to his surprise it was Tails with a Rouge.

"WHAT THE! TAILS YOUR DATING HER! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLY THAT SOMEONE NERDIER THAN ME GOT A GIRL THAT HOT! I'm going to cry in fetal position on my couch"

As Shadow went by his word and cried on his couch. Then he ask why Tails was at his house. Tails responded.

"Well I wanted to introduce Rouge to Anime/Manga. Since you have a more complete collection I thought that we can use your collection. That and you're a co-worker so if she has any questions she can ask you at work."

"Oh I thought you came to show her off well lets get started." Shadow said as he pulled out a flash drive with every episode of every highly popular Anime and plugged it in his Play station 3.

"What episode of what Anime?"

"Bleach the Final battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra."

"Oh wise choice grasshopper."

They all watched they Anime a few hours pasted until it showed the scene were Ulquiorra faded into dust. Shadow and Tails were both crying.

"She could have saved him it wasn't to late she could have saved him." Shadow cried

"Why do Main Characters die! Why Tite Kubo why do you have to kill fan favorites." Tails cried

Rouge was holding up a fingerto her eye wiping a single tear.

"That was pretty sad I do admit."

Their was a loud knocking at Shadow's front door.

He opened it and there standing was a beat up Amy with tears rolling down her black eyes.

"Damn Amy the fuck happen you got in a street brawl!"

"No Sonic got drunk and lost his temper." Amy said in a worn out manner.

Shadow looked in the dist6ance and saw Sonic scream for Amy to come out.

"Tails call the police!"

Soon there were Pigs surrounding the entire street

**MEANWHILE**

**There was a Bird that was taking a dump! Now back to the Story!**

The police handcuffed Sonic with him screamed that he will kill Amy once he got out.

The Pigs took Amy to the Hospital to check out her injuries.

**Damn that is enough writing for the day. Now I think I will go on the Interwebs and tell the world about how GTA V will beat AC IV: BF by a land slide. READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Deja vu

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow woke up to find himself on the couch.

"Damn that dream was more messed up than Aizen."

There was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Rouge."

He opens the door and to his surprise it was like in his dream it was Tails and Rouge. Shadow repeated everything in his dream and while they were watching Bleach Shadow kept looking at the door.

"Shadow why are you looking at the door?" Tails asked

"I have a feeling that someone Amy will come."

"Why Amy is not a fan of Anime."

There was a knocking on the door. It was Amy with a duffle bag full of clothes

"Sonic kicked me out for that Bitch Sally. Can I stay here?"

Inside Shadow's mind it was like one of those infamous Karma Moments.

"If I let her stay that would been less of everything for me, but if I reject her that would put her on the Streets

**Well READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Dubstep Day

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

In Shadow's head a little DUALSHOCK 3 controller made him use the good karma and accepted Amy in his home. Amy explained how she was kicked out and had no job. Tails and Rouge went home and Shadow went to bed. The next mourning Shadow woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow

"Cooking what does it look like." Amy replied

"Why?"

"Because I always cook."

"I usually eat Banana's and Fried Rice."

"You want to fix that?"

"No Amy it ok I already ate some Ritz crackers and a bottle of Water."

"Looks like you need some more."

Shadow look at the food and saw Amy used to much salt. So an idea pop up in his head.

"Hey Amy how about you come to work with me, and I can possibly get you a job there."

"REALLY YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME!?"

"Yes now let us go."

Shadow and Amy arrived at The Workplace. Amy followed Shadow to his cubical and turn on Dubstep. It started playing and everyone acted like thy were having a seizure when the bass was dropped.

"AWW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MUSIC!?"

"It is Dubstep." Shadow said with a troll face.

**Ok I am going to stop it there. It is 02:37 where I am at, and I just got done with house repairs for the day. Wow nearly three months well I am going to post chapters more often for ALL my stories. Well see you guys later.**


End file.
